crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Temple
Tiny Temple (referred to as Tiny's Temple in the Game Boy Advance version) is a track that appears in Crash Nitro Kart. Tiny Temple is part of the planet Terra, and seems to be a track dedicated to Tiny. Track design Tiny Temple takes place during the night time and is filled with ancient architecture, fire-breathing torches, and different monuments that are dedicated to Tiny. The track starts the racers off at the beginning of the temple. After passing a small right curve, they will come across a ramp with two torches on either side of the ramp blowing fire out of their mouths simultaneously. If the racers choose to take the ramp, they will avoid the torches altogether. However, if they choose to pass by the torches, they have a chance to get burned and spin out for a brief moment. After passing the ramp, they will come across a split path with a fork in the road. Right before the path, there will be a trap box that will trigger the torches for the split path. Every time a racer runs past the trap box, the torches will blow fire out towards a different path. Right after finishing the split path, the racers will come to a wide area with a couple of destroyed machines on the side of the track. The machines contain a bunch of wires dangling wildly out of them. If a racer touches one of the wires, they will lose control of their kart and possibly their item. After passing the destroyed machinery, the racers will come across a speed pad that will turn the racers upside down and towards a different part of the path. Right before the finish line, there will be a giant ramp that racers must use to cross the giant gap and reach the finish line. If the racers are fast enough and stay on the left of the ramp, they can reach an X crate that will grant them three of a certain item. After crossing the gap and ramp, the racers can reach the finish line. Obstacles * Fire-Breathing Torches - Scattered around the track are various torches resembling Easter Island statues. These statues will breath fire out of their mouth and towards the main path that the karts race on. If a racer is burned by one of the torches, they will momentarily spin out and lose a few Wumpa Fruits. The torches every so often will stop breathing fire, which gives the racers an opportunity to drive by them without taking any damage. At the middle part of the track, there will be a split path featuring torches on both paths. These torches will spit out fire depending on the path that is decided by the trap box. * Loose Wires - Towards the end of the track, there are a couple of damaged machines that contain dangling wires outside of them. If a racer runs into one of these wires, they will received a shock that is similar to the effects of the Static Orb. If they are carrying any items, they will also be randomly switched too. Video Trivia * In spite of it's name, there's actually nothing "tiny" here at all. Same thing can also be addressed to the Tiny Temple, and the owner itself, Tiny Tiger. * Tiny Temple is one of the few Crash Nitro Kart tracks that seem to be dedicated to the main kart drivers. * This track is very similar to Tiger Temple in CTR. * Tiny Temple is the only track to be renamed on the GBA version. * After passing the Electric Loop, when on the dirt path, if one looks to the right, they can see the heads of Cortex's Henchmen. * In the destroyed machines section of the track seen after the inside temple, N. Oxide's spaceship can be seen in an inaccessible field, meaning that the electric wires and debris in this section could be parts of the ship after it crashed. Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Nitro Kart Tracks